The Snowy Endeavour
by LetsWriteSome
Summary: While on the way back from a case the team finds themselves stranded in the middle of snowy mountains when their jet goes down. They will endure many challenges. They will pray they can make it out alive. WARNING: Character deaths, probably more than 1.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It'd been a long case and they'd finally put the felon behind bars. 42 year old Marshall Waters had killed 7 women due to him thinking they looked too much like his ex. Wife Jessica Davies, who he'd previously killed. They were lucky enough to save 36 year old Caitlin Myers a single mother of two boys one 7 and the other 4. The team had just got on their jet, and we're ready to go home.

Morgan and Reid were playing a game of cards while Rossi observed. Hotch was sitting chatting with Prentiss, and JJ had fallen asleep at the back.

A good hour later, Hotch watched as Emily went to sit by JJ, who'd just woken up. He sighed; this was gonna be a long flight back. He ached to see Jack; he hardly ever got to spend time with his son nowadays. It's been hard ever since Haley was killed by Foyet. He'd rather her be alive and looking after Jack, than her being dead and now Jack would have to grow up without a mum. He loved her, even though they'd divorced he hadn't wanted it, he wanted to be a family.

"I win!" Hotch turned to see Morgan with his hands in the air.

"What? No." Reid was looking at the cards, confused to how he'd been beaten by him.

"Yes, yes. I actually bet you! Whoop!"

Hotch couldn't help but laugh. Reid had never lost to Derek, and the look on the youngest member of the team and the genius of the team was unforgettable.

Suddenly he heard a rumble in the engine, and the jet bobbed up and down for a few seconds then stopped.

"What's was that?" Prentiss asked from the back.

"I don't know." Hotch replied.

He was about to stand when it suddenly happened again, this time more violent. "Get you belts on!" Hotch instructed, and the team did as they were told. Now they were going down, the plane was taking a nose dive in the snowy mountains they were flying over a few seconds ago. He slowly began to lose air, and as he started to zone out he wondered if he'd come out of it. He looked around; the same thing seemed to be happening to the team. Next thing he knew, he could hear Morgan yelling, "We're going down!" And then, silence.

* * *

Derek caught some air in his lungs and looked around. The jets front area was engulfed in flames, and thick black smoke blocked his eyesight. "Reid?" He yelled as he tried to see in front of him. A sharp pain suddenly rushed through his head. He felt it then brought his hand down. He could barely see his hand through the smoke, but he could make out blood staining his hands. He took the bottom of his shirt and placed it over his mouth. He managed to get out of his seat and down on the floor, where not as much smoke was.

He crawled his was to the aisle. "Help!" He turned his head around instantly trying to pin point whose voice it was and where it was coming from. "Over here."

It was Reid. He scurried as fast he could to the source of his voice. He felt a leg and then moved up a bit, barely noticing Reid's face through the smoke. "I'm right here," Morgan reassured the young man. He managed to pull the seat belt off and put him under his arm. He could tell he was badly hurt, a tear was in his pants, revealing a large gash in his skin, while small glass shards let blood freely flow out of his head. He had to find a way out, and then help the others. He coughed as he inhaled more smoke. He felt around to see if there was an exit of some sort anywhere. Suddenly a breeze of cold air hit his body. _This has to be the way out, _Morgan thought to himself. He crawled closer to the cold air.

"Morgan!" He looked forward. Hotch was coming toward them. He lifted them up as much as he could then tried to drag the two out. Before he knew it, he was freezing. He looked up to see Hotch laying them on a bed of snow a safe distance away from the wreckage. He lifted his head up only to have another sharp bolt of pain surge through his head.

"Don't move. Everything's okay." He watched as Hotch took off his jacket and put on the skinny frame of Reid, who was now unconscious.

* * *

Hotch went straight back into the plane, no longer scared for his life, but for those on his team. Luckily the smoke wasn't as strong anymore, and the fire at the front had minimized. He covered his mouth as he stumbled through the jet. As he was about to take another step, he felt someone's hand. He instantly crouched down and looked to see who it was. It was Rossi. He looked for his pulse but he couldn't find one, and the skin was cold. Rossi was dead. He shut his eyes to refrain from crying. He closed the eyes of his now dead friend and looked to see if the girls were still alive.

"JJ? Emily?" He coughed.

"Hotch?" He heard a faint voice call out.

"Emily?"

He moved forward and found Emily lying on the ground barely moving. He could also see JJ up on the seat. God, please don't be dead. He looked for a pulse and was relieved to find one. He looked down at Emily; he could now see her face more clearly. He looked down at her stomach. A sharp piece of the plane was right in her stomach. He quickly undid JJ's seat belt, and let her fall into his arms. He held her close and laid her on the floor. He moved to Emily again and picked up. He heard her moan. This wasn't happening, it just wasn't. He pulled her into his chest and stood up as best he could and made his way toward the exit.

He managed to get her out in one piece. He softly laid her next to Morgan, who was looking at her in horror. "Where's JJ?" He heard Derek ask.

"I'm getting her now." With that he was back inside again. Now the fire was going on more freely, it looked like it was coming closer. He looked for JJ in a panic. On his way he grabbed some supplies and chucked them out through the exit. He saw JJ and moved towards her. Picking her up, he moved back towards the hole in the jet. Suddenly a stream of fire headed towards them.

"Crap." Hotch cursed. He held her even tighter against himself and tried to look for another opening. He was grateful when he saw a small hole to the right of them. He shuffled towards it, and managed to push JJ out in one piece. He just managed to pull himself out to, but a pointy edge cut along the side of his shin. Once he got out he fell to the ground and looked at the jet. Soon it was gonna go up in flames. He had to get her to the others. Picking her up he groaned, standing forcing more pain on his leg. He limped as fast as he could over to the others. He gently put JJ down just behind the others, and up against a rock.

He quickly gathered some of the equipment he'd found, including a first aid kit, a few bottles of water, and a bag he'd brought for himself. It luckily had some clothes that could make them slightly warmer.

_BOOM! _He was instantly snapped out of his thoughts, going to cover Emily as the jet went up in flames. He thought about Rossi, and then the two pilots, Mickey O'Brien and Jim Ford. They were all dead. They were all good men. Mickey was only 26, far too young to die. He also had a family who he'd met once. He had a wife Lillian and a 3 year old daughter, Ashley. Jim was about 37 and his wife died some time before he started piloting the jet. He had 4 sons, Jeremy 13, Patrick 9, Joseph 7 and Kelvin 4. He had to stop thinking about them, he could mourn later, but now was no time for that, he had to help his team stay alive. He looked back at the wreckage and all he saw were pieces of metal and fire. He looked at the others.

"Morgan? Are you okay to help me?" He asked shivering in the cold.

Morgan nodded slightly and sat up wincing.

"I need you to help me pull this out of her." He said pointing to the object piercing into Emily.

Morgan nodded. Hotch didn't know much about first aid, but he knew that if it stayed in there for too much longer, it would make it more dangerous to take out. He held Emily who was breathing heavily, while Morgan grabbed a hold of it. With one large tug he had had it out, and chucked it away. He could see how much pain she was in.

"We have to cover her wound," Hotch said. He took the first aid kit and took out the longest bandage he could find. He lifted her top slightly and tried his best to wrap the bandage around her waist. Once he was done, he chucked it in his bag. He took a warm jacket out of his bag and lifted Emily up and rested her body against himself, and put the jacket on her, buttoning it up tightly. He softly put her down.

* * *

Morgan looked over at JJ and saw how pale she was. He took Hotch's bag and moved toward her, passing Reid, who was still laying still. He checked his pulse, and continued toward JJ when he felt one. He took a jacket out and put it on JJ. He pulled her up against himself, brushing her hair from her face with his left hand. She had blood dripping from a gash in her forehead. He pulled out the second bandage, leaving one more left. He wrapped it around her head slowly.

He shivered, he was freezing. Where the hell were they? He dug through Hotch's bag and got out a small blanket around himself.

"Morgan?" A faint voice said. He turned to see Reid get up slightly. "What's going on?"

"The jet crashed."

He looked around confused. He then saw JJ and shuffled over. "Is she okay?"

"I think so. She's still alive so that's a good sign."

"Where's Rossi?"

Morgan looked around. "Yeah, where is Rossi?" He looked at Hotch who was comforting Emily. "Hotch? Where's Rossi?"

Hotch looked up and didn't say anything.

"Hotch?"

"H... He's dead," he stuttered. He looked back down at Emily.

"God, no." Derek couldn't breathe. Rossi was dead? He couldn't be? "Why didn't you get him out?" He asked angrily.

"I would've, but he was already dead. So I went to help Emily and JJ."

Morgan understood his actions, but he couldn't believe Rossi was really dead. He couldn't believe any of this was happening. "Guys it's gonna be nightfall in under 3 hours, we need to find somewhere safe to rest."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for ages. This is only a small chapter, and isn't really much. I've been struggling to write this story. I'm having a writer's block for this one.**

**CHAPTER 2**

_1 AND A HALF HOUR LATER_

Morgan could barely breathe, it was freezing and they didn't have much to go on. Once the fire had finally died down, they were able to create a reasonably good sled for Reid and Prentiss. Hotch was pulling them along slowly, while he helped, but he mainly carried JJ. They were looking for anything, anywhere they could stay for the night.

He was worried; JJ had been out cold since they'd crashed. She had a slight cut at the back of her head that bleed a little but eventually stopped. They were all wrapped up in all they could find, and he still felt like he wasn't wearing anything. They'd been walking for almost an hour now and they could be walking further off the radar, they could be walking into an even colder area. He couldn't help but think negative. He was starting to get quite thirsty, but he didn't dare complain.

"Morgan!" He looked up at Hotch, snapping out of his thoughts. "Over there!"

Hotch was looking in the direction of what seemed to be small house in the distance. It looked like ones rangers would use back in the days. Morgan handed JJ over to Hotch and took a hold of the sled.

"What is it?" Reid asked trying to look up.

"Somewhere can stay for the night." He said pulling them down a small slope.

It took them a few minutes until they reached the cabin. Morgan opened it and pulled the others in side. He looked around. It was defiantly small. There was one bed in the corner, an old fireplace at the back and a few drawers with a desk. He picked up Emily and laid her on the bed, while putting the blankets on her and Reid. He moved over to the drawers, and prayed they had some warm clothes in them. He was disappointed to only find a few old clothes in the back. He took out a jacket that was slightly too big for him and wrapped it around himself, then took out the remaining clothes. He gave a scarf that was there to Hotch who was wearing the least out of everyone. He then gave the two other large jackets and put them on as a second layer for Reid and JJ.

"We should start a fire." Hotch suggested.

"Good idea." Morgan said coughing. The two men picked up a few pieces of wood and dumped them in the fire place.

Hotch took to two pieces of wood and started trying to make a fire. It would start then stop. Hotch started getting angry, a few minutes later it finally started going. Hotch smiled proud of himself, but he frowned when it went out again. Again he tried and it started again, this time for good.

"Is there any food or water?" Came Emily's faint voice from the bed.

He looked up. He looked around. Maybe, just maybe there was some sort of storage for some sort of food. It was a long shot, but he still had a glimmer of hope. Though Hotch had a couple of bottles of water, and maybe a few protein bars, that wasn't much to go on for 5 adults. Hotch looked around. He saw a small box in a secluded corner. He crawled over to it and looked at it for a few seconds. He picked it up and opened it. He smiled; it had a couple of packets of chips. He had no idea how old they were, but he didn't really care that much, as long as it wasn't over a decade old he was good. He took it out and put it in his bag.

"What you find?" Morgan asked.

"Just a couple of packets of chips." Hotch said. "It seems like someone's been here within the past month or so. It's a pretty small cabin, and it seems like it's been fixed a bit." Hotch added. Suddenly Hotch was cold, well colder than he already was. He struggled to breathe, it felt like he was frozen. He started shaking uncontrollably and a few seconds later he lost consciousness.


End file.
